comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thirteen (Earth-9107)
The Thirteen, are the original creations of Primus. The first Transformers. Members Prima, the Fist Prima is the first Transformer. Created by Primus, he was appointed the Warrior of Light and given the legendary Star Saber sword with the Matrix of Leadership in its hilt. Chosen to lead the Thirteen against their eternal enemy Unicron, he and the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus' planetary form, Cybertron. Megatronus Prime, the Fallen If the first Transformers were Primus's disciples, then The Fallen is his Judas. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends, also earning the moniker "the first Decepticon" in the process. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained; all that remains now is hatred and purest rage. Quintus Prime, the Quintessence The scientist of the Thirteen, Quintus Prime possesses a mind second to none. His idealism and perfectionist tendencies means that he frequently butts heads with the less imaginative members of the Thirteen. Something of a daydreamer, Quintus believes that life, in all its forms, is the most important thing in the universe, and that life should be encouraged to grow and thrive at all costs throughout the galaxy. Accordingly, he wields the Emberstone, an artifact which can accelerate biological processes in base elements. Vector Prime, the Timemaster Vector Prime is Primus's appointed guardian of time and space. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old, making the clockwork-covered Transformer one of the Thirteen. He's so old that in many timelines, the locals have called him "the First Autobot". Despite his age, Vector Prime is very powerful, and can warp both space and time, though excessive use of this power can severely weaken him. His powers allow him to traverse the multiverse at will, allowing Vector Prime to track and record events across a countless number of realities. Amalgamous Prime, the Combiner Amalgamous Prime is one of the Thirteen, the original Primes, who were created by Primus to battle and defeat his nemesis, Unicron. A gentle, good-natured prankster, Amalgamous Prime was the trickster of the Thirteen and the master of change; he could instantaneously assume just about any shape he could imagine. Amalgamous's curious nature and independent mind meant that he rarely stayed in one place for very long. His equally mutable Scythe mimicked his own whimsical form, constantly changing from one shape or state of matter to another. Supposedly, he would go on to found the Shifters, who took after his fluid and malleable nature. Onyx Prime, the Beast Of the Thirteen, Onyx Prime, the "Lord of Beasts", is the most spiritually-minded of their number, in tune with both the creatures of the natural world and the intangible realm of the spirit. He alone has the ability to properly use the three-faced Triptych Mask given to him by Primus; this artifact allows him to cast his spirit across vast distances to commune with the dreams of far-off beings, or even track the journey of a Spark across the afterlife. Though some view these strange mental voyages across distant realms as mere flights of fancy, Onyx and his visions make him one of the most inspirational Primes. Alpha Trion, the Chronicler Alpha Trion is one of the oldest living Transformers, and with that age comes a nuanced understanding of his race and their place within the universe. In his youth, he went by the name A-3, and in this time, he helped lead the enslaved Cybertronians in their rebellion against their cruel masters, the Quintessons. As a result, he was instrumental in first establishing Cybertron as an independent planet. Solus Prime, the Forger Among the Thirteen, Solus Prime is the Maker and creator. Among her friends she is much loved both for her abilities to forge nearly any device they need and for her intelligence and positive supportive personality. If she has any flaw it is a fierce and angry temper that quickly flares up at any sign of injustice. She finds joy in creation, which is why she's particularly close friends to Nexus Prime, Micronus Prime, and Onyx Prime who revel in similar pursuits. Her closest relationship however is to Megatronus. The two are bound by a close devoted romantic love unique among the Thirteen and spend much of their time online and off rejoicing in each other's presence. (The fact that both have quick fiery tempers surely won't cause issues down the road.) All female Transformers are patterned from her template and thus are gifted with a similar processing architecture, which is the main differentiation between them and their male counterparts. Alchemist Prime, the Crafter Alchemist Prime arose from Primus with a deep connection to the elements, and even among the Thirteen his powers straddle the line between science and mysticism. Alchemist's natural intelligence and curiosity are augmented by his personal artifact, the Lenses; permanently affixed into his optics, they allow him to perceive the physical and spiritual cycles of the universe in equal measure. Always in tune with creation, Alchemist's constant quest to understand the mechanisms of change means that he thinks of himself as a mere student of the natural world. Above all, Alchemist trusts his instincts and natural intuition, which rarely lead him wrong. Nexus Prime, the Guardian One of the Thirteen, Nexus Prime was the first combiner, often associated with Rarified Energon. Micronus Prime, the Miniature At the dawn of time, Primus created Micronus Prime, conscience and moral center of the Thirteen. Although he is the smallest member of this venerated group, he possesses boundless reserves of energy and a clever mind, enabling him to predict the actions of his brothers and sisters before even they know what they're going to do. Logos Prime, the Liege Maximo As long as there is good, there will be evil. As long as there will be evil, there will be Liege Maximo The Thirteenth Prime, the Arisen The name of the youngest Prime has been forgotten and removed by the other Primes. A mediator and a visionary, this Prime was the one that united life on Cybertron until he vanished, leaving behind the Matrix of Leadership, for future primes to bear, each one becoming stronger than the last. It is rumored Optimus Prime was the Thirteenth, but he refuses to aknowledge it out of potential arrogance. The Matrix The Star Saber The AllSpark Vector Sigma The Matrix of Leadership Bearers of the Matrix of Leadership Alchemist Prime (9107).jpg|Alchemist Prime (Earth-9107) Alpha Trion (9107).jpg|Alpha Trion (Earth-9107) Amalgamous Prime (9107).jpg|Amalgamous Prime (Earth-9107) Zeta Prime (9107).jpg|Zeta Prime (Earth-9107) Vector Prime (9107).jpg|Vector Prime (Earth-9107) Solus Prime (9107).png|Solus Prime (Earth-9107) Sentinel Prime (9107).jpg|Sentinel Prime (Earth-9107) Micronus Prime (9107).png|Micronus Prime (Earth-9107) Nexus Prime (9107).jpg|Nexus Prime (Earth-9107) Nominus Prime (9107).jpg|Nominus Prime (Earth-9107) Quintus Prime (9107).jpg|Quintus Prime (Earth-9107) Nova Prime (9107).jpg|Nova Prime (Earth-9107) Prima (9107).jpg|Prima (Earth-9107) Onyx Prime (9107)b.jpg|Onyx Prime (Earth-9107) Category:Earth-9107 Category:Heroes Category:The Thirteen (Earth-9107) Category:Teams Category:Organizations